The Devils Deception
by Beyond.L.Lawliet
Summary: What happens when Third Division Captain, Gin Ichimaru has an urge to 'play' with a tormented Rukia Kuchiki? Unconsensual...masturation? I guess...you'll just have to find out!


Hey there! I have a couple things to say before I write...Okay so...I have not seen much of Bleach. And I havn't read the manga ( yet ) I have seen episode 16-27 and going...and the first two discs. I have studied as much as I could though. This is just going to be a oneshot for now. It might grow later...but my obsession with a Gin and Rukia angst is boiling and there isn't many of them out there! So to quench my lust for this, I hereby present you with...

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, nor do I profit from this story ( this takes place sometime during Rukias time in the repentance cell. )

The Devil's Deception

She sat on the window edge and stared off into the sky. Fortunate for her, the moon was directly across from her, illuminating her "room." He eyes remained blank as the approaching footsteps continued to grow. She closed her eyes and counted the melodic beat of the steps. One, Two, Three, four--...the fifth never came. She arched her head and was greeted with that grin. She forced down her panic. His silver hair, blew bristly to the side. His slitted eyes were curved in glee. She sighed and looked away.

" What is it, Captain Ichimaru?" She asked.

" Nothing! Nothing! I simply couldn't sleep...so I thought...'HEY! Why don't a' go and visit Rukia-chan?' and so here I am!" He gave a little bow in enthusiasm.

" I'm flattered." Rukia stated. Gin chuckled and stuck his foot out, nudging her with his toe.

" What?"

" Oh? why so glum?" He asked. She cursed to herself. He noticed her painful expression and sat beside her. She bit her inner lip and tried to ignore him. He simply sat there staring at her with that damned expression. She closed her eyes and tried to concentrate on the wind but she felt hot breath on her face and her eyes snapped open. He was staring directly at her, a mere inch from her face. She gasped and jumped back.

" Hehe! Spooked ya did I?" He asked, amusement filling his voice to the brim. She tried to scoot further away from him but to her surprize he gripped her bare ankle and pulled her closer to him. She yelped and arched back, trying to get a grip on the concrete behind her.

" What're you doing?!" She yelled. He laughed and slid his hand up a little further, until his palm was resting on the main part of her smooth calf.

" Coppin a feel! Wa'dya think I was doin?" He said. She used her free foot to try and push away from him but he grabbed that too and with a single back thrust, pulled her onto his lap, legs on either side of him. She squirmed and yelped in frustration. He had her arms pinned at her sides and was smiling at her.

" Ya know...that only makes it more fun fer me." She growled and froze stiff. Her muscles clenched and prepared for battle.

" Don't touch me." She hissed angrily. He tilted his head to the side and grinned a little more.

" Let me think about it..." He pressed his face into the bare space on her chest that her white yukata had to spare. She writhed as she felt his tounge sliding across her skin. He hummed, a low growl emitting from the back of his throat. He pulled away and opened his eyes. She gasped and tried to pull away.

" I don't think I want to...Rukia." His eyes closed again and he sneered at her. He used some type of spell to bind her hands together behind her and from there she was lifted up slightly.

He laughed as she gasped again in shock and her eyes widened slightly. He let his eyes wander over taunt body. Her toes were curled and her muscles were flexed. He reached a hand out and stroked her leg, at least what was revealed to him. He gently squeezed the muscles there and felt them twitch under his fingertips. He looked up at her and saw that her eyes were slitted in anger, he stood up and hauled her to her feet.

He placed Shinsou aside, but still within arms reach. He walked around her and could sense her spiritual energy rise, obvious that she was angered at not being able to see him. He wrapped his arms around her waist and massaged her stomach. She hissed again and he chuckled, his breath hot on her neck. He breathed in her scent and sighed.

He had wanted a new toy to play with and she was just so perfect! He reached down further and heard her inhale sharply when she felt his hand glide over her pelvis. He chuckled again and spun around until he was on his knees in front of her. She was staring down at him, pleadingly. He simply smiled and hooked his forefinger under the edge of her robe and slowly pushed it upwards. He let his nails scratch against her skin as he parted the robe and let it fall away only to catch on her bound hands.

He opened his eyes fully and looked up at her, his expression soft.

" My...you sure are a pretty one." He raised his hand to her small but pert breasts and marveled at how soft they were. He wrapped his arms around her hips and pressed her against his face. Being so close to her core, he could faintly smell the beginnings of her arousal and he smirked against her skin. He slid his fingers over her silky panties and slowly pulled them away from her. He raked his nails through her dark curls and kissed her hips. He lowered his arm and positioned her on it before lifting her up and carrying her swiftly up the stairs. ( A/N I put a bed in her cell just so you know! a queen sized white bed )

She was in such a bemused state she hadn't even noticed when he had dropped her onto the bed. She caught her senses and tried to wrench herself away. He laughed as he stood over her nude form. He unleashed the spell and she immediatly wrapped her arms around her knees and pulled the blankets around her.

His eyes were still open and that was never good.

" Stay away from me Captain! or I'll-"

" Or you'll what? aha! come now, ya don't even have you Zanpakto. You can't be makin' threats now." She cried out when he appeared above her before she could even blink. He let the blanket cover what she didn't want him to see, but to anger her further, he locked eyes with her and kissed her roughly on the lips. She gasped and tried to pull away but he used yet another spell to bind her hands to the posts. She struggled in vain and he let his knee ride up between her legs. He could feel her heat, she was wet, though she tried to deny it.

" Ah...you are so warm Rukia..." He drew out in amusement. He began to press his knee against her, racking her body with pleasure. She mewled unwillingly. He began a slow pace. letting his hands hold her hips in place and he pressed against her. He suckled on her right and left breast as she thrashed around, trying to fight her arousal away. But it was far too late. He could feel her body getting tenser by the moment. He then slammed his knee hard against her core, initiating her release. She cried out, arching her back so her nipple was pressed firmer into his mouth.

She fell back on to the bed, her breathing hard. He pulled his knee away and saw her eyelashes flutter. Her eyes were glazed over and he slid in next to her. Wrapping the blankets around them. He let his hands fondle her while he searched out all her bare skin.

" I hate you." She hissed. her voice still thick with her labor. He chuckled and bit at her earlobe.

" Heh. I'd believe you...except your 'love' has been smeared on my leg. Wanna see? I got proof." He motioned to her secretion that she knew had been poured onto him. She arched her brows in disgust and looked at him, straight in his damndable red eyes.

" I.Hate.You."

There you go! so...did you like? basically what happened was, he had an urge to play, and so he decided, why not? Just a whim on his part.

Hope you like it!

REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! runs in circles I LOVE REVIEWS I LOVE REVIEWS!


End file.
